Prima Nocte
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Tony imagine la vie qu'il aurait pu mener s'il avait réussi à soulever Mjolnir lors de cette fameuse soirée. Post-Avengers AoU, légers spoilers.


« Il ne t'arrive jamais de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais soulevé le marteau de Thor? » demanda soudainement Tony, alors que Pepper et lui étaient installés dans l'immense salon de la Tour Avengers, occupés à regarder un reportage sur les plus grandes entreprises internationales et leur rôle à jouer dans les années à venir. Secteur de l'économie, de l'emploi, tout y passait, et les critiques des journalistes étaient pour le moins sévères, ce qui occasionnait quelques réactions assez négatives de la part de l'actuelle CEO de Stark Industries.

C'était l'une de ces soirées que le couple avait décidé de passer au calme, chose qui leur arrivait souvent depuis les récents événements survenus en Sokovie, et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Pepper était assise en tailleur sur l'immense sofa trônant au milieu de la pièce, ses genoux accueillant la tête de son compagnon, allongé près d'elle. Il n'était pas rare que, lors de ces moments privilégiés, les mains de la jeune femme s'égaraient un instant dans la chevelure de Tony.

« Mhm ? » réagit finalement Pepper, tout en ne décrochant pas les yeux de la télévision, et en condamnant sévèrement la dernière remarque de l'un des journalistes d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Je veux dire, » poursuivit le génie, « notre vie aurait pu changer du tout au tout. Comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. »

Pepper fut tentée d'ignorer complètement la conversation dans laquelle voulait l'entraîner Tony, mais savait pertinemment que cela n'arrêterait pas ce dernier. Elle se redressa donc, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. À le voir de la sorte, une main derrière la tête, et fixant le haut plafond qui se dressait au-dessus d'eux, elle eut la certitude qu'il était bel et bien parti dans son imagination débridée.

« Je serais devenu Roi d'Asgard. Un brave combattant, féroce défenseur de mes terres. Tu aurais été ma Reine dévouée, terrifiée à l'idée de me perdre dans les nombreuses batailles que je menais pour protéger notre Royaume, » annonça Tony, s'imaginant coiffé d'une couronne scandaleusement recouverte d'or et de diamants. Un manteau aux couleurs rouge et jaune, celles d'Iron Man, serait un plus indéniable. « Ma Reine de cœur, » dit-il en s'emparant de la main de Pepper, qui ne semblait guère convaincue par cette histoire, « serait respectée et aimée de tous, habillée par les plus grands couturiers qu'Asgard ait jamais connu. »

« N'oublies pas le glorieux moment où tu aurais choisi de rétablir le droit de cuissage, mon ange, » ajouta Pepper, un sourire malicieux et un haussement de sourcils accompagnant cette déclaration.

Tony leva légèrement la tête, et tentant de se souvenir du moment où il aurait pu faire cette remarque à sa petite amie, chose qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir gardé pour lui, et ses collègues Avengers. Pepper avoua finalement : « Natasha et Maria l'ont mentionné. »

Le génie, surpris, laissa retomber sa tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne, avant de maudire intérieurement les deux femmes. Puis, depuis quand exactement se réunissaient-elles pour confier tous les vilains secrets des hommes de la bande ? Traîtresses.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, » crut-il bon de préciser, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas passer pour le misogyne que pouvait inspirer une telle remarque sur les femmes. « Ce serait plus par devoir qu'autre chose, je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. »

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de s'emparer du verre de vin à moitié rempli posé sur la table face au sofa. Ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle dans ce genre de moment, c'était de voir Tony essayer de se sortir de situations inextricables. Étonnamment, il y arrivait toujours, avec plus ou moins de succès.

« Si je te suis bien, » résuma Pepper après avoir trempé les lèvres dans son verre, « tu serais un homme riche, puissant, bagarreur, et tu mettrais dans ton lit toute demoiselle en détresse qui croiserait ton chemin. En quoi est-ce bien différent de l'homme pour lequel je travaillais il y a quelques années ? »

« Très drôle, Pep, » répondit Tony avec ironie, et croisa les bras, tel un enfant essuyant une moquerie de ses camarades. Mais il devait le reconnaître, elle n'avait pas tort. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs.

Le silence s'installa un instant dans la pièce, et tout ce que l'on entendait était la page de publicité qui défilait sur l'écran de télévision. Cependant, comme toujours quand Tony Stark était dans les parages, le silence fut très bref.

« Univers alternatif : je suis Roi depuis de nombreuses années, ennuyé par la vie remplie de richesse et de luxure que m'offre ma position..., » exposa Tony, avant d'être soudainement interrompu par Pepper.

« Comme si cela pouvait arriver, » rit cette dernière, imaginant mal son compagnon lassé de sa richesse, et encore moins de la luxure qui l'entourerait.

« Tu es une frêle et farouche jeune demoiselle de la Cour promise en mariage à l'un des rustres guerriers du Royaume, » narra le génie en regardant intensément celle qui fut son assistante pendant de nombreuses années, et en ignorant sa remarque.

« Frêle et farouche ? Tu n'as rien de mieux que ça ? » commenta Pepper, un rien déçue de la position que lui accorderait Tony dans son 'univers alternatif'. « Et, laisses-moi terminer cette histoire : tu interviendrais à un moment ou un autre avant cette union d'un goût douteux, m'emmènerais au loin dans ton château où j'y élèverai nos nombreux enfants, tout en t'étant infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée de la vie misérable qui m'attendait. C'est bien ça ? » s'enquit-elle, une fois sa longue tirade achevée, pour laquelle elle avait pris le ton dramatique qui s'imposait.

« Encore mieux, » sourit Tony tout en se relevant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne, « d'un mauvais amant. »

« Mais où est l'amour ? » soupira Pepper, de manière théâtrale, peu surprise par la réaction de son homme.

« Eh bien, il serait dans mon lit, bébé, » ajouta Tony, un air malicieux peint sur son visage, avant d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme.

Pepper rit à la dernière remarque du playboy, se rapprochant de lui, avant de laisser son souffle chaud effleurer l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à soulever ce marteau, alors, » murmura-t-elle à cet endroit précis, avant de faire face à Tony, et de voir son sourire aguicheur disparaître d'un coup, remplacé aussitôt par une moue boudeuse.

« C'est pas juste, Pep. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bonjour!**

 **Bon, ça faisait un moment que cette idée-là me trottait dans la tête, j'ai enfin pu prendre une petite heure et quelques pour l'écrire vraiment, au lieu de me contenter de griffonner quelques dialogues vite fait sur un vieux carnet. Et, petit détail qui a son importance : selon les bases de données du MCU, c'est l'anniversaire de Tony aujourd'hui, qui souffle ses 45 bougies fictives!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions via une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça nous encourage à vous proposer de nouvelles histoires au plus vite ;)**


End file.
